Satan
Satanaël alias Satan is the main antagonist of the manga series Bastard !! . He is the Demon King of Hell. He and his big brother Lucifer the Emperor of Hell tried to overthrow God, but he was banished. Satanaël is a Level 500000 Angel. Demon King Satan is a Level 1,100,000 Demon. Appearance Satanaël is a large muscular man with a white complexion with extremely fine features, he has green blue eyes, his long blond hair descends to the shin with a braid, he is immeasurably beautiful, close to that of Lucifer. He has twelve white wings, behind his back, like his big brother Lucifer. Satan is depicted as wearing leather pants, boots, and a top that resembles a leather trenchcoat. He is always wearing a mask of leather or metal strips that have spikes radiating from it. In his Demon's form, he still keeps some of the physical characteristics from the time he was a angel: he has a eyepatch on his left side (he used his eye to purify Uriel's illness with the sacred flames). He has the same hair's color and the way his turban falls seems to hide his braid. Personality Satanaël is "The Great Prince Seraph", he is a person with great humility sweet, benevolent, wise, serious, talented, virtuous and with a very strong, intelligent character. Master of the highest order among the angels, The Seraphim, he is one of the strongest of all the Angels, he has immense knowledge. Satanaël has an unconditional love for his Creator God. Satanaël is the right arm of Lucifer "The Great Seraph King", who speaks in the name of God. Satanaël admires his big brother Lucifer seated on the right of the Almighty. Satanaël has the Royal Divine honor and is much loved by God. Satanaël is very focused on his work and respects the rules, which God sets. He is very dedicated to following the teachings of the law. Satanaël really likes the beautiful Mickaël "The Great Seraphim" which he considers to be his equal. Cruel, sadistic, and twisted; Satan enjoys inflicting pain unto others being the reigning king of hell. He is often given to humor and can be very comical not taking himself seriously at times. History At one time, Satan was known as Satanaël, and was a powerful and very revered Angel Satanaël was God's personal judge for Paradise. Then, something happened and Satanaël Fell, becoming the Devil King Satan. After his fall, he became one of God's main enemies and also identified with darkness and evil in all its manifestations. As the 2nd Sovereign of Hell, just after "The Great Emperor of Hell" Lucifer. Satan commands all the legions of hell, including 2665866746664 demonic creatures, among which there are four Great Kings, of which he is a member, the eight Great Princes, seventy-two princes, one thousand one hundred and eleven Dark Warlords, 7405926 evil vassals, 44635566 evil gods and numerous infernal entities of lower rank. Augoeides The Dark Body is the true form of a fallen angel, its "flesh" of a higher dimension, to materialize and maintain which in the real world requires an enormous amount of organic energy. The mass and the destructive capacities of the Augoeides are directly proportional to the spiritualistic powers of the demon king (the larger the Body of Darkness, the greater its power). The Ancient Serpent - the body of Satan, which he previously owned. It looks like a monstrous snake with several arms, more than 12 kilometers long, capable of reaching the stratosphere, standing on its own tail, or like a huge red dragon with seven heads and ten horns. Satan .jpg Satan Heaven.jpg Powers and Abilities Satan was an extremely powerful being. His power was so great he crawled his way out of a black hole, a physically impossible feat,he also created a mini universe in his hand , and immediately afterwards he defeated an entire armada of Angels, including the Seraph Uriel. Trivia *Satan is a corruption of a word meaning Adversary. *He is called Lucifer sometimes but actually Lucifer appears as a different character. Etymology Satanaël. Its name comes from the Hebrew: God does not oppose. Category:Characters Category:Angels Category:Demons Category:Male Characters Category:Demon Kings Category:The Four Demon Kings